


Appendicitis

by musicgirl1120



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Appendicitis, F/F, Pain, Sickfic, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Maya had been feeling sick, but she thought she was fine. That is, until things escalate, and she finds herself in the hospital.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 26
Kudos: 267





	1. It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on another site I publish on. I hope you like it! Also, I have never had appendicitis, nor am I a doctor or nurse (yet) so anything that's not accurate medically, I apologize for in advance.

It has started the previous day. Maya had gone for a run after Carina, her girlfriend of close to two years, left for work, and when she got back, her stomach was crampy and painful. She figured maybe she was just dehydrated or something, pounding water, but all that did was make her feel bloated and nauseous. 

She thought maybe her period was coming early or something and spent the afternoon curled up on the couch with a heating pad, working through files. She tried to eat some toast for dinner, but she ended up throwing up half way through, opting instead, to just call it an early night, hoping that whatever was making her feel like this would pass by morning. 

The next morning, she woke up feeling just as bad, puking before she even tried to go for her run. She debated trying to go for a run, but she really didn’t feel great so she skipped it, opting instead for a warm shower. Once she was done, she headed off to work, hoping she could make it through her shift. 

She knew Carina wouldn’t be thrilled at her choice, but she had only been sick a few times, and it didn’t feel like a normal stomach flu or anything, maybe food poisoning or a really, really bad period. . 

She skipped breakfast, but that was mostly because they got called to a massive car accident. While on the scene, Maya forgot about her aching stomach until she got back in the engine, wincing a little as another painful cramp engulfed her belly. 

When they got back to the station, she went and showered before joining the team for lunch, finding her appetite all but gone. She forced half a bowl of soup down before going back down to her office. 

They got another call, Maya struggling to work though it for the first half of the call, but suddenly feeling quite a bit better in the middle of it, hoping that whatever had been making her feel so bad was finally over. 

She still wasn’t feeling great as they headed back, knowing she had a fever, but her stomach was feeling less terrible. 

However, after she took her shower and went back down to her office, her stomach ache came back with a vengeance. 

After about an hour, the pain got to be too much, and she grabbed her heating pad out of her dresser drawer before laying down in her bunk, hoping that maybe it would help. She was glad she thought ahead and stuck a trashcan next to her bed, because she started throwing up violently not long after she laid down. 

She knew she probably needed help, probably need to go home, or maybe to the hospital, but she had left her phone at her desk and moving sounded terrible right now. 

About twenty minutes after she laid down, there was a knock on her door and she was so happy when whoever it was just came in. 

“Maya,” Carina’s voice called. 

“In here,” Maya called, wincing in pain. 

“What are you…” Carina stopped as soon as she saw Maya, pale, sweaty, and sick laying in the bed, “Oh, bambina. What happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya admitted, “My stomach was upset yesterday and today, but it started feeling better during our last call so I thought it was just something I ate, but now, it hurts so much I can’t move.” 

“You have a fever,” Carina said, frowning immediately flipping from concerned girlfriend to doctor, “Where exactly does it hurt?”

Before Maya could answer, she felt her stomach rebel, reaching for her trash can, vomiting into it. 

“Ok,” Carina said, rubbing her back, “You are going to be ok.” 

“It hurts,” Maya breathed. 

“Where?” Carina asked, knowing if Maya said she was in pain, it was bad. 

“It started down here earlier,” Maya said, pointing to her right side, “But now, it’s all over… Shit” 

“Appendicitis,” both of them said at the same time. 

Just then, there was another knock at the door. 

“Hey capt…” Vic said, coming in before wrinkling her nose, “What is going on?”

Maya was about to answer, but she leaned over, throwing up again. 

“I think she has appendicitis,” Carina said, wincing as Maya threw up, “She has a fever, pain in the lower right side that migrated to the entire abdomen, and I think it might have ruptured because she said she started feeling better earlier, but now she’s much worse.” 

“Can you move?” Vic asked, immediately going into paramedic mode. 

“Not really,” Maya admitted, curling up more as another round of pain ran through her. 

“Let me go grab someone,” Vic said, “And we will take you to Grey Sloan in the aid car. Just hold on.” 

Maya whimpered as pain rippled across her body, Carina just rubbing her back gently, whispering to her in a mix of English and Italian that always helped calm the blonde down. Two minutes later, Vic and Andy were in her bunk with the gurney from the aid car. 

“Alright,” Andy said, “Let’s get you onto the gurney and then we can put you in the aid car and get you some meds.” 

Maya nodded a little, Carina helping her sit up, tears running down Maya’s face as she sat up. 

“It’s ok, Bambina,” Carina said softly, “Just go slow.” 

Maya was doubled over in pain, just trying to breathe through it. 

“You ready to move again?” Andy asked after a minute, knowing the sooner they got Maya into he aid car, the sooner they could get her feeling better. 

The blonde nodded, leaning on Carina as she moved from her bed to the aid car bed before curling up in a ball again. 

“Alright,” Vic said, “Let’s go.” 

They headed into the barn, Carina holding Maya’s hand the whole time. Once they were in the aid car, Andy handed Maya a emesis bag while Vic hooked her up to their monitors. 

“Her heart rate is high,” Vic said, looking at the monitor, “But about what I would expect for someone in this much pain. And her temp is 103.6.” 

“We need to go,” Andy said, eyes wide, “I’ll go call Grey Sloan and let them know to expect us.” 

“Let’s get her shirts off,” Vic said, “It’ll help with the fever.” 

Carina nodded, expertly unbuttoning Maya’s shirt, helping her slip it off before helping her with her t-shirt as well, leaving the blonde in only her tank top and bra. 

“Maya,” Vic said, coming back over to them, “I’m going to start an IV and get you something for the pain, ok?” 

Maya nodded a little before she threw up. 

“Can I sit with her?” Carina asked, desperate to give Maya a little comfort. 

“Yeah,” Vic said, getting her IV kit set up. 

Carina was in the bed with Maya in a second, the blonde shivering in her arms. 

“Alright,” Vic said, “Here we go.” 

Once the IV was placed and Maya was given morphine and fluids, Andy started the short drive to Grey Sloan. By the time they got there, Maya had relaxed a little, the drugs alleviating the worst of the pain. 

“Carina,” Meredith said, concerned when she saw her colleague. 

“Maya’s got suspected appendicitis,” Vic said, climbing out, “And her pain got better around maybe 3, but then it got a lot worse.” 

“Sounds like it ruptured,” Meredith said, nodding, “Let’s get her straight to CT.” 

“I’m fine,” Maya mumbled. 

“She had morphine,” Carina explained to Meredith. 

“Maya, you’re not fine,” Meredith said, “But we are going to fix you up. Just relax.” 

Within twenty minutes, Maya was in CT and Meredith confirmed a ruptured appendix. 

“When was the last time she ate?” Meredith asked Vic and Andy who both decided to stay.

“She ate half a bowl of soup at the lunch, around noon,” Vic said, thinking back, “But she’s been throwing up so I’m guessing she’s probably got nothing left.” 

“Good,” Meredith said, “We are going to take her up to surgery now. If it’s been almost five hours since it ruptured, she’s probably got a pretty bad infection starting in her belly. It’s going to be longer than a normal appendectomy, but I will send someone with an update as soon as I have one. I think Andrew is the other general on right now. Is it ok if he assists?” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, knowing that despite the breakup between her brother and the general surgeon almost eighteen months ago that they still made an amazing team in the OR. 

“Alright,” Meredith nodded, “Carina, you can come see her if you want, just for a minute.”

“Thank you,” Carina nodded, leaving Vic and Andy without even saying anything, too focused on getting to Maya’s side. 

The blonde was just lying in bed, looking worse than she had before. 

“Carina,” she said loopily, clearly very doped up on pain meds, “Hey. It’s my very hot girlfriend.” 

“Hi Bambina,” Carina smiled, coming to the bedside, “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel great,” Maya said, “I think I can probably go back to work. I was just over reacting.” 

“No, Bambina,” Carina said, shaking her head, “You have a ruptured appendix. Meredith is getting ready to take it out.” 

“I don’t have a ruptured appendix,” Maya shook her head, “That would really hurt and I feel fine.” 

“That is because you have a lot of pain medicine in you right now,” Carina laughed at Maya’s slightly slurred speech, reminding her a little of when Maya would go out and get drunk with Vic and Andy or when they would have a little too much wine together after long weeks of work. 

“I need to work,” Maya said, “I need to go back to the station. I need to make sure everyone is ok.” 

“They are all fine,” Carina reassured, “Jack and Andy will take care of everything.” 

“You hate Jack,” Maya said, looking confused at her girlfriend. 

“Jack and I are fine,” Carina said, shaking her head, “He will never be my favorite person, but I do not hate him. Also, I do not have to go work with him.” 

“Good,” Maya said, nodding. 

Carina smiled, brushing a piece of hair off Maya’s burning forehead. It had been a long time since the incident with Jack had been brought up. Both of them had worked hard in therapy to get through the issues the cheating had caused, and they never really spoke about it anymore because why drag up the past. However, this was the first time it had been brought up where Carina didn’t feel all the emotions of that day come flooding back, showing her that she had really made progress. 

“I don’t feel good,” Maya groaned, drawing her knees up to her chest. 

“I know,” Carina said, frowning as she rubbed her back, “Soon, you will be in surgery and you should wake up feeling a bit better.” 

Maya just grabbed the emesis bag from where it was sitting next to her and started to gag. 

“Shhhh,” Carina said, helping her get in a slightly better position. 

Once Maya finished, Carina took the bag, tossing it out before grabbing a fresh one and going back to her girlfriend. Carina just sat there with her for a little while longer until a nurse came over. 

“It’s time for us to take you back,” he said, handing Maya a hair net which Carina helped her put on. 

“Have you met my hot girlfriend? She’s a doctor here. The best doctor,” Maya asked the nurse, pointing to Carina. 

“I do know Dr. Deluca,” the nurse nodded, smiling a little as Carina blushed. 

“I will see you when you wake up Bambina,” Carina said, pressing a kiss into Maya’s forehead, wanting to kiss her on the lips, but deciding to wait until Maya had had a chance to brush her teeth first, “Ti amo.” 

“I love you too,” Maya said, “But I can’t remember how to say it in Italian.”

As the nurse wheeled Maya down the hall, Meredith walked in. 

“I’ll send someone with an update once we get in there and see how bad the infection is,” the general surgeon said, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “She’s gonna be alright Carina.” 

“I know,” Carina nodded, “I am going to go down to my office I think.”

“I will tell whoever I send to go there,” Meredith nodded, “Now, I need to get going.”

“Thank you Meredith,” Carina said as she walked away. 

The OB then went downstairs, finding both Vic and Andy waiting in the waiting area near her office. 

“How is she?” Andy asked as Carina walked up to them. 

“She is in surgery,” Carina said, “She’s pretty sick, but hopefully not septic.”

“It’s going to be ok, Carina,” Vic said, standing up and putting a hand on Carina’s shoulder. 

“Lo so,” Carina said, “I’ve never seen her in that much pain before.” 

“Me neither,” Andy said, also standing, “But she’s tough. She’ll be alright.” 

Carina nodded, looking at the two women. 

“Don’t you have to get back to the station?” Carina asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“We should,” Andy nodded, “But we can stay for a little while longer. Is there anyone we can call for you? You shouldn’t just sit here alone.” 

“I will be fine,” Carina shrugged, “I will probably go up to my office to wait.” 

“Wait for what?” Amelia said, walking over to them, noticing that Vic and Andy were both dressed in their uniforms, “Wait, did Maya get hurt?” 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “Her appendix ruptured. Meredith and Andrea have her in surgery now.” 

“Oh, Carina,” Amelia said, shaking her head, “I’m off in twenty minutes. I’ll come wait with you.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, but I want to,” Amelia said, putting a hand on Carina’s back, “Plus, Link hasn’t had a night with Scout by himself in months, and those two are thick as thieves these days so I’m sure both of them would appreciate a mom free bed time.”

Carina cracked a small smile, “Thank you. I am probably going to go to my office because it is much better than the waiting room.”

“I’ll see you there in half an hour,” Amelia said, walking away. 

“You can go,” Carina said, looking at Andy and Vic, “I will be alright until she comes back. I know how tough it is without a captain on your shifts.”

“Oh, does Maya tell you she’s so important we can’t function without her?” Vic said, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I just meant…” Carina started before Andy cut her off. 

“We know what you meant,” Andy said, shaking her head, knowing Carina was missing Vic’s joking nature because she was stressed, “And we do need to get back. Being down one person is hard, but they can’t go on many calls without us. Plus, leaving the boys to run the shift is never a good choice. We can stick around until Amelia is off though.” 

“I will be fine,” Carina said, “Go back to work.” 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Maya,” Vic grumbled, “Now you sound like her too.” 

Carina gave Vic a playful look. 

“Text us updates?” Andy said, giving Carina a hug. 

“Si,” Carina nodded, “It is probably going to be a few hours, depending on how bad the infection is.” 

“Do you think she’ll have to stay?” Vic asked. 

“Probably for at least a few days,” Carina nodded, “She will probably have to have a drain to remove the rest of the infection and she’s going to need heavy antibiotics.” 

“We’ll come by tomorrow,” Andy nodded. 

After they left, Carina went to her office, starting to straighten her desk, an anxious habit she had from when she was a child. Amelia came in not long after, watching Carina cleaning. 

“So I don’t need to ask how you are doing?” Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing her friend’s compulsion to clean when she was freaking out. 

“I… It’s… I’m worried about her,” Carina said, biting on her lip. 

“I know,” Amelia nodded, sitting down and gesturing for Carina to join her. 

Just then, Andrew walked in. 

“She’s doing well,” he said, seeing the worry on his sister’s face, “We just got into her abdomen. The infection isn’t too terrible. I need to get back to help Mer with the wash out, but she’s going to be alright.” 

“Grazie, Andrea,” Carina nodded as her brother left. 

“So her appendix burst?” Amelia said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Si,” Carina nodded. 

“Was she working?” Amelia said, trying to piece together what had happened. 

“Yes, she was,” Carina sighed, “She told me she had been feeling unwell all day yesterday and today, but did she stay home and rest? No. She went to work and pushed herself.” 

“Well, she’ll have to rest now,” Amelia pointed out, “Ruptured appendix is a 6 week recovery period. I burst mine in med school, and it was rough.” 

“She is going to be a monster,” Carina shook her head, “She cannot work until she is fully recovered.” 

“Well, she is going to probably have a tube sticking through her ab muscles so she probably won’t want to,” Amelia pointed out, “She’s gonna feel like shit for at least the first two weeks.” 

“I am going to have to take some time off,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I thought we were past her hiding when she was sick.” 

“Well, in her defense, I thought I had food poisoning and my period when I had appendicitis,” Amelia said, “It’s easy to miss.”

“She still should have at least stayed home from work,” Carina sighed, “I have spent the last two years trying to convince her to take better care of herself when she’s sick, and now she’s in surgery because she didn’t listen.” 

“Well, we can’t change what happened,” Amelia said, “Besides, surgery is pretty much inevitable with appendicitis no matter what so even if she would have stayed home, she still would have ended up in surgery.” 

“I know,” Carina said, trying not to cry. 

“Hey,” Amelia said, seeing the tears gathering in her friends eyes, “She’s going to be fine. Watch, in a few hours, she is going to be back to her normal self, trying to fight the nurses and insisting she’s fine.” 

“I hope so,” Carina nodded, rubbing her eyes. 

“Do you need anything?” Amelia asked after a while. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “Unless you want to go back in time and make my stupdia girlfriend go to the hospital earlier.” 

“No can do,” Amelia said, “I need to step out for a minute. You good on your own?” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, grabbing her phone as Amelia walked out. 

About five minutes later, Amelia reappeared with two cups. 

“Coffee for you,” the neurosurgeon said, handing the cup, “And herbal tea because unlike you, I am actually planning on sleeping tonight.” 

“I never said I wasn’t going to sleep,” Carina said, taking a long sip of the coffee. 

“But I know you,” Amelia said, “You’re not going to sleep, not with Maya just having had surgery.” 

“You are probably right,” Carina sighed. 

They talked a little more as they waited for an update. Finally, almost three hours after Maya was taken back, Meredith came out with Andrew. 

“They are getting her cleaned up and moved to recovery right now,” Meredith said, smiling, “She did very well. Everything went according to plan. We placed a drain, but hopefully, it will only need to be in for two or three days. The infection wasn’t too bad, but she’ll be on antibiotics for the next few weeks just to be safe. Would you like to go up to recovery and see her?” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. 

“I’ll take you,” Andrew said, nodding. 

“Amelia, thank you for staying,” Carina said as her friend gave her a hug. 

“Of course,” Amelia said, nodding, “I’ll come by before my shift tomorrow. Do you need anything from your place?” 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I have extra clothes here, and I will probably go home tomorrow at some point.” 

“Alright,” Amelia said, “Well, if you need anything, text me.” 

“Grazie,” Carina nodded, heading out with Andrew as Amelia walked the other way. 

“She is going to be ok,” Andrew said, seeing how anxious his sister looked, “She’s probably going to feel pretty terrible for the next few weeks, but she’ll be fine.” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, “Lo so. I just wish I could make her feel better. Andrea, I have never seen Maya in the kind of pain she was in tonight, her friends either.” 

“I know,” Andrew said, wrapping an arm around his sister, “But she is going to be fine. We’ve got her on good pain killers and the antibiotics should knock the infection out.”

Carina nodded as they approached the recovery area. 

“She’s right here,” Andrew said. Carina nodded again, sitting down in a chair next to Maya’s bed. 

“She should be waking up soon,” Andrew said, “Do you want me to stay?” 

“No,” Carina shook her head, “Grazie Andrea.” 

Carina took Maya’s hand, just looking over her girlfriend. There was oxygen on her face, a blood pressure cuff on her arm, pulse oximeter on her finger, IV in the back of her left hand. There was also a tube leading from under the blankets that led into a bag where the remainder of the infection was draining from Maya’s abdominal cavity, and another one coming out of her nose, helping keep her stomach empty to give her intestines a chance to rest. Her heart rate was slightly higher than normal, but nothing like it had been in the aid car. Carina took Maya’s right hand in hers, rubbing small, gentle circles on the back of it. 

“Mmmm,” Maya moaned as she moved her head from side to side, clearly fighting to wake up.

“I’m right here bambina,” Carina said softly, trying to calm her down, “Open your eyes. You are alright.” 

“Car,” Maya rasped out, eyes opening, “What…” 

“You’re in the hospital,” Carina said, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to Maya’s temple, “Your appendix ruptured and you had to have surgery.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Maya said, remembering what had happened, “I feel terrible.” 

“Are you in pain?” Carina asked, ready to go get a nurse for some meds. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Not a lot of pain. Just nauseous and achy.” 

“Well, the tube that is going down to your stomach is keeping it empty,” Carina said, “But I can see if you can have something for the nausea if it’s bad.” 

“Not right now,” Maya said, eyes heavy, “I just don’t feel well.” 

“Well, you had an infection in your abdomen,” Carina nodded, “Meredith and Andrea washed it out, but you still have a drain in to finish removing it. You are also on pretty heavy antibiotics to help with that.” 

Maya nodded, feeling the odd sensations in her abdomen. 

“When can I go home?” Maya asked. 

“Probably once the drain is out,” Carina said, “And after you get enough IV antibiotics and your body starts working properly again. I would guess 4-5 days, maybe more.” 

“That’s so long,” Maya whined. 

“Si, I know,” Carina said, deciding to let someone else tell the blonde she wasn’t going to be allowed to work for the next 6 weeks, at least not actively in fires, the weight of her turnouts alone too much, “But I will be here when I can, and I am sure our friends will stop by too.” 

Maya nodded a little, letting her eyes drift closed for a little bit. 

“I feel like I’m going to be sick,” she said suddenly a few minutes later, clearly uncomfortable, “But also like I can’t puke. God, Carina, I feel so terrible. Make it stop.” 

“Shhhh,” Carina cooed as Maya started to cry, “Nurse.” 

A nurse quickly came over. 

“She is very nauseous,” Carina said, rubbing Maya’s back, trying to calm her down.

“I’m going to give you something for the nausea,” the nurse said, drawing up a syringe, “You are maxed out on the pain meds Dr. Grey has for you, but I can go see if we can get you something else if you need it.” 

“No,” Maya said, trying very hard to not keep crying, “I’m not in a lot of pain. I just feel so sick.” 

“Let me know if this doesn’t help in the next five minutes,” the nurse said, pushing the anti-nausea meds, “Or if you need anything else.” 

“I’m sorry you feel so terrible Bambina,” Carina said, wiping a tear off Maya’s cheek. 

“I’ll be ok,” Maya said, already feeling the nausea start to ebb, “I’m feeling better already.” 

“Good,” Carina nodded, pressing a kiss to Maya’s forehead. 

They sat in recovery for a while, Carina shooting a text to Vic and Andy, letting them know Maya was out of surgery and doing better. After that, they just sat there, Carina rubbing calming circles on the back of Maya’s hand. 

Soon enough, Maya was heading to what would be her room for the foreseeable future. By the time she was settled, it was nearing 2 am, and both of them were exhausted. 

“Will you lay with me?” Maya asked, knowing the hospital bed was small, but needing to feel close to her girlfriend. 

“I don’t want to bump the drain,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“Please?” Maya begged, “On the left side? There’s nothing there except my IV.”

“Fine,” Carina relented, knowing how much Maya needed to be held when she wasn’t feeling well. 

There had been plenty of nights where the blonde was sick with something or had a really rough day emotionally where she would just lay in Carina’s arms for as long as the brunette would let her, something she had once admitted to Carina that she had never done with anyone else. 

“When do I get this tube out of my nose?” Maya asked, scratching around it a little. 

“Once your bowels start moving again,” Carina said as she got into a good position, “It usually takes a day or two. Is it bothering you?”

“It just feels weird,” Maya shrugged, sleep starting to take over. 

“Go to sleep,” Carina encouraged, pressing a kiss to her temple, “I promise, I will be here when you wake up.” 

Maya nodded, eyes slipping shut. Carina just played with her hair, keeping her calm. Carina knew the next few weeks were going to be long and hard, but for tonight, she was just going to let herself be grateful that Maya was alright.


	2. Starting to Heal

Shockingly, Carina actually managed to doze off for a few hours during that night, waking up at 6 when Maya stirred in her arms. 

“Careful Bambina,” Carina said as Maya started to move. 

“Mmmm,” Maya said, stretching her right arm a little, “I feel like shit.”

“I’m sure you do,” Carina said, kissing her forehead gently, “Do you need anything?” 

“No,” Maya said, leaning her head on Carina’s shoulder, “Just, don’t move for now.” 

“A nurse is probably going to make you come in and make you get up soon,” Carina said, putting her arm around Maya, “You have to be moving around to start feeling better.” 

Sure enough, five minutes later, a nurse walked in. 

“Alright Ms. Bishop,” she said, checking her vitals, “How would you feel about going for a short walk to the bathroom?” 

“Alright,” Maya nodded, stretching her legs a little as Carina got up, planning on helping as much as she could. 

“Dr. Deluca,” the nurse said, “Would you like to help her?” 

“Sure,” Carina nodded, knowing Maya currently had a lot tubing and wires attached to her which was going to make this tricky. 

The nurse helped get everything hooked up to the IV pole to make transport easier because between the bag for the abdominal drain and the bag for the NG tube plus the IV and oxygen, there were things everywhere. 

Then, once Maya was ready, Carina and the nurse both helped her up, Maya leaning heavily on Carina as they slowly walked to the bathroom. Carina helped Maya sit down on the toilet before stepping out to give her a little privacy. Once the blonde was done, Carina helped her up, guiding her back to bed. 

“Actually,” the nurse said, “Are you feeling up to walking a little more, maybe a lap around the floor?” 

“I think so,” Maya nodded, looking at Carina. 

“If it’s too much, we can always come back,” Carina nodded encouragingly, knowing walking was important for Maya, “And I’ll go with you.” 

They slowly started on the lap, Maya having to stop once just for a break but made it around the floor. 

“That was excellent,” the nurse who had stayed with them the entire time said, “Now, it’s time for some more pain meds. And how is the nausea?” 

“It’s gone,” Maya said, wincing as Carina helped her into bed. 

“Good,” the nurse said, nodding, “Now, I know this may sound a little weird, but I need you to let us know if you pass gas or have a bowel movement. We need to make sure everything is getting back into working order. Once that happens, we can take the tube out of your nose and you can start on clear fluids.” 

Maya nodded, leaning back on the pillows, exhausted from her trip around the floor. 

“Alright,” the nurse said, “I’m going to give your next dose of pain meds. Get some rest. We want you up and moving more later.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said as the nurse left. 

Carina sat down in a chair next to the bed. 

“This sucks,” Maya said, yawning. 

“I know,” Carina said, frowning, “I’m sorry.” 

“I am going to fall asleep,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “Those pain meds hit me hard and fast.” 

“Sleep well Bambina,” Carina nodded, smiling at her. 

“Will you lay with me?” Maya asked timidly, still hating to admit that she needed comfort after almost two years with Carina who was always willing to give her as much comfort as she could. 

“Of course,” Carina said, getting up and carefully getting into bed with her girlfriend, Maya moving as close to her as she could. 

Carina smiled as she held Maya, knowing that this was something that no one else ever really got to experience, cuddly, needy Maya. That this Maya was one reserved only for her in quiet moments alone together. 

It hadn’t taken her long to meet this Maya, which, knowing what she knew now always surprised her, but the morning after the motorcycle incident when Maya broke down in her arms and sobbed for over an hour. At the time, Carina was taken a back and almost left, but for some reason, she had stayed, holding the blonde even after the tears stopped and sleep took over. 

Maya had been a little startled when she woke up in Carina’s arms, her walls immediately flying back up as she apologized, claiming she was just exhausted. Carina had reassured her everything was fine before leaving, and they never spoke of that again. 

Carina didn’t see this Maya again until after the cheating and the run in with her dad and the confession of love. After that, she started seeing this Maya often, the vulnerable woman who enjoyed being held close and reassured. The more she got to know Maya, the more she realized just how closed off her girlfriend was with everyone else. 

Even after two years of therapy and being with Carina, she still kept her emotions pretty much in check around everyone else besides the Italian. She had learned to be vulnerable with other people, but this level of vulnerability was reserved exclusively for her girlfriend. 

Carina just sat there with Maya, listening to the sounds of the hospital that she was so familiar with. This wasn’t the first time she had laid with the blonde in one of these beds. Maya had gotten really bad smoke inhalation about 8 months into their relationship to the point that she was intubated for a few hours and had to stay in the hospital for three days.

There was also a time when both of them were really sick, and Carina ended up with bronchitis that escalated to the point of needing a nebulizer to help her breathe. That had just been a few hours in the ER, and there were a few other times Maya landed in the ER after calls, that were too close for comfort in Carina’s opinion, for stitches or x-rays. 

This was the first time, though, that Maya had had to have major surgery. Carina grabbed her phone, seeing she had a message from Andy, asking how Maya was doing. 

It was nearing 8 am, meaning the A shift was almost off. Carina texted her back, letting her know Maya was alright, resting and not feeling great, but alright, and that she would probably be up for visitors in an hour or two. Andy said Vic was planning on dropping by right after shift, and that she would come after her couples therapy with Robert later that day. The two of them honestly had a solid marriage, but both of them insisted it was only because of the consistent therapy they had gotten over the past year and a half. Carina texted her back, saying to text before she came by. 

The brunette was about to close her own eyes when there was a soft knock at the door and Amelia stepped in carrying a paper bag and coffee cup. 

“How’s she doing?” the neurosurgeon said, gesturing to the sleeping woman. 

“She’s doing about as well as can be expected for someone who had major abdominal surgery a few hours ago,” Carina said, trying not to move Maya too much, “She walked around the floor which is good.” 

“She looks terrible,” Amelia said, shaking her head. 

“I know,” Carina nodded, looking up at the monitors, seeing Maya’s heartrate was almost back to normal, “But her vitals are improving, although she is still very warm.” 

“It’ll probably take a little time to get her fever down,” Amelia said, “How are you doing?” 

“I got a little sleep,” Carina said, glancing over as Maya shifted a little. 

“You need to go home and get some rest,” Amelia said, shaking her head, “She’s fine here. Literally everyone will be looking in on her.” 

“I’m going to wait until she wakes up,” Carina said, “And Vic is going to come by. Maybe I’ll go then.” 

“Alright,” Amelia nodded, “Oh, I have breakfast. Hot chocolate and a croissant from the place by our house you like.” 

“Amelia, you are a saint,” the brunette said as her friend set the items down on the tray next to the bed. 

“I know you are bad at eating when you’re stressed,” Amelia said, shrugging, “Do you need anything else? I have twenty minutes before my first patient.” 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “Thank you.” 

“Alright,” Amelia nodded, “I’ll check back in later.” 

Carina smiled as her friend left, grabbing the bag off the table, and taking a bite of the chocolate croissant Amelia had brought for her, realizing that she was starving from not eating dinner the night before. 

About a half an hour later, Maya stirred in the bed next to her. 

“Car,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. 

“Hello Bambina,” Carina said, kissing her gently on the cheek, “Did you sleep well?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, “I think so. I don’t feel good.” 

“What doesn’t feel good?” Carina asked, worried, “Are you just feeling bad from the surgery or is the nausea back?” 

“Just bad from surgery I think,” Maya said, “I’m not nauseous. Just achy and sore and feeling blah.” 

“You’ll feel better soon,” Carina said, hearing her phone ping, “Oh, that’s Vic. She is going to stop by for a little while, if that’s alright?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Although seeing me like this is probably going to scare her.” 

“Oh, I think you did that already yesterday,” Carina chuckled, “I have never seen Vic and Andy so panicked as they were when they put you in the aid car yesterday.” 

“That is all a blur,” Maya admitted, scratching at the tape on the tube on her face, “I didn’t mean to freak them out.” 

“You were really sick, Bambina,” Carina said, kissing her forehead, “None of us have ever seen you in so much pain and your fever was so high.” 

“Sorry I scared all of you,” Maya said, still scratching at the tape. 

“Bambina, stop touching it,” Carina said, moving her hand. 

“Sorry,” Maya said, “It’s itchy.” 

“Hopefully, you only have it for a little while longer,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s hand, “Just until things get moving again.” 

“You need to sleep Car,” Maya said, looking up and seeing how exhausted her girlfriend looked, “I’m fine. Go home, take a shower and a nap.” 

“I’ll go when Vic gets here,” Carina agreed. 

Normally, Maya wouldn’t be so pushy and Carina wouldn’t give in so easily, but the OB had worked a 24 hour shift the day before, and after a brief power nap, had worked on her research for another 8 hours and had then gone straight to the station to see Maya, meaning it had been over 48 hours since she slept a decent amount, and they had both been getting over a cold, meaning Carina was more tired than normal anyway. 

“Can I have something to drink?” Maya asked, “My lips are so dry.” 

“You can’t drink anything until the tube is out,” Carina said, shaking her head, “But I have something that might help. I’ll be right back.” 

Carina let the room, coming back a minute later with some Chapstick. 

“Thank you,” Maya said as Carina helped her put it on, “Now all I need to do is brush my teeth and I will feel human again.” 

“Would you like me to ask a nurse if you can?” Carina asked, “I will bring your toothbrush from home later, but they have some here.” 

“Actually, yeah,” Maya said, still feeling pretty good from the pain meds, “I also need to use the bathroom again.” 

“I’ll go find someone to help,” Carina nodded, leaving the room again. 

Soon enough, Maya had gone to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. 

“Good,” Carina said after the nurse left and Maya settled back into bed, “I have been waiting to do this.” 

She planted a gentle kiss on Maya’s lips, the blonde smiling a little. 

“I can come back,” Vic said, walking in just then. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “Sorry. Someone finally had a clean mouth.” 

“No amount of toothpaste will ever be enough to give Maya a clean mouth,” Vic laughed, shaking her head, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better than yesterday,” Maya said, shrugging, “Still pretty terrible though.” 

“Well, you look pretty terrible,” Vic said and Maya lifted one hand, flipping her off, “Seriously, though, you really had us all scared for a while yesterday.” 

“I know,” Maya said, “Sorry.” 

“I’ve seen you go through worse and come out kicking,” Vic said, shrugging, “But I’ve never seen you in so much pain and willing to admit it.” 

“That was the worst pain I have ever felt,” Maya said, leaning her head back against the pillows. 

“Vic, would you mind if I left?” Carina asked, “I just want to go home and get some sleep. You don’t have to stay.” 

“I’ve got no plans,” Vic said, “I can babysit Bishop for a few hours.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Maya grumbled, but she was happy to have company. 

“I’ll be back by one,” Carina said, giving Maya another kiss. 

“Please don’t set an alarm,” Maya said, “Just sleep until your body wakes you up. You need it. And take something if you can’t sleep.” 

“Fine,” Carina nodded, knowing her girlfriend was right, “I will see you soon. Ti amo.” 

“Ti amo,” Maya said, smiling as Carina left. 

The brunette headed home, taking a quick but efficient shower before climbing into bed. After tossing and turning for close to an hour, she got up, checking her phone, seeing a few messages from their friends, asking how Maya was doing. She texted everyone back, telling them how she was and that if they wanted to stop by, to text the blonde. Carina then took a sleeping pill and quickly fell asleep in bed. 

She woke up close to 8 hours later, feeling a lot better than she had when she went to sleep. She got up, changing into some comfy clothes, grabbing Maya a few things before eating something quickly and heading back to the hospital. 

When she got there, she found Vic gone and Teddy sitting in the room with an apparently sleeping Maya. 

“Hey,” Teddy said, looking up from her charts. 

“Thank you for sitting with her,” Carina said, smiling, “How long has she been out?” 

“Not sleeping,” Maya said, opening her eyes, “Just resting my eyes.” 

“You’re snoring says otherwise,” Teddy said, cracking a smile. 

“I don’t snore,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Do I Carina?”

“Normally, no, but since we have both been sick, si,” Carina said, smiling, “How are you feeling?” 

“A little better,” Maya said, shrugging, “A little less groggy, and the nurse earlier said my temp is only 100.8 which is better.” 

“Much better than 103.6,” Carina agreed. 

“I’m getting paged,” Teddy said, “I’ll stop back by later?”   
“I’ve gotta go,” Teddy said, looking at her pager, “Trauma in the pit.”

“Thank you for staying,” Carina said, smiling at her friend as she left. 

“Did anyone else stop by?” Carina asked as she sat down on the bed next to Maya. 

“Andy was here for a few hours,” Maya nodded, “And Amelia popped in. Did you get some rest?” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, “And a shower and food. Don’t worry about me.” 

“It’s kinda my job to worry about you,” Maya said, putting her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

“And I you,” Carina said, planting a kiss on her forehead, “When was the last time you walked around?” 

“Around noon,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “I’m sure it’s almost time for me to do it again.” 

Sure enough, a nurse came in a few minutes later. 

“I’d say we can lose the oxygen,” the nurse said, looking at Maya’s sats, “Your oxygen is perfect.” 

“Good,” Maya said, helping the nurse get it off her face, “One less thing to drag around.” 

The nurse smiled as she got everything else where it needed to be while Carina helped Maya sit up. 

“Ready?” the nurse asked. 

“Yeah,” Maya nodded, slowly standing up. 

The blonde slowly made her way around the floor with Carina’s help. 

“You’re doing well,” Carina encouraged as they got back to Maya’s room. 

“I hate this,” Maya said as she got back into bed, “I just want to feel better.” 

“You will,” Carina said, putting a blanket back over her girlfriend, “It is just going to take some time.” 

Just then, Meredith knocked on the door. 

“Hey,” the general surgeon said, smiling as she walked in, “How are you feeling this afternoon?” 

“Fine,” Maya said, shifting a little. 

“Uh huh,” Meredith nodded, grabbing some gloves, “I’m sure. How are you really feeling? Any pain?” 

“It’s sore,” Maya nodded as Meredith walked over to the bed, checking the drain output, “And I feel kinda sick to my stomach, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Would you like something to help with that?” Meredith asked, pulling up the blanket and checking the drain site. 

“No,” Maya said, “It’s not bad.” 

“Alright,” Meredith said, nodding, “Well, if you decided you want or need something, I’ve got orders for the nurse on what you can have.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, scratching a little at the tape on her face only to have Carina’s hand pull it away, “Is there anything I can do to get this thing out faster?” 

“Walking should help,” Meredith said, “But it’s really just up to your body. I know it sucks, but trust me, puking after this kind of surgery is miserable and that’s what will happen if that tube comes out before your bowels are working again.” 

“Fine,” Maya relented, knowing better than to argue with Meredith. 

“I am off tomorrow,” Meredith said, updating Maya’s chart, “I think Dr. Schmitt is going to be the one checking in on you, but if there are any issues, just text me.” 

“Schmitt is good,” Maya said, shrugging. 

“Well, feel better,” Meredith said, “I will see you in two days.” 

Maya nodded as Carina walked back over to the bed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were still feeling sick?” Carina asked, sitting down next to her. 

“Because it's fine,” Maya said, shrugging, “I know it’s gonna happen. It’s not so bad I’m miserable, just not feeling well.” 

“I still want you to tell me when you aren’t feeling well,” Carina said, brushing a piece of hair off Maya’s face, “You not admitting you weren’t feeling well is how we ended up in this situation to begin with.” 

“I… I know,” Maya said, looking down, deciding not to argue, “I’m sorry. I know I should have told you and I know I should have probably stayed home from work and I know I really screwed up and made this all worse and I’m sorry.” 

“Hey,” Carina said, wiping her tears, “No. Don’t cry. I know if you knew what was going on, that you would have gone to the hospital. And I wish you would have stayed home, but we might still be in the same situation anyway. It’s alright.” 

Maya nodded, trying to stop crying, but finding the tears just streaming down her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Carina asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

“I don’t know,” Maya cried, “I just… I don’t know.” 

“Shhhh,” Carina said, “It’s ok. You’re alright. Just relax.” 

Maya just kept crying, not hearing the knock on the door. Carina, however, did, and turned to see Bailey stepping in, the OB shaking her head a little, mouthing “later” as Bailey slipped back out. Maya eventually fell asleep clinging to Carina’s shirt as the brunette ran her hands through Maya’s greasy hair. 

About an hour after the first knock, there was another one, Bailey peaking in again. 

“Hey,” she said, “Is she alright?” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, careful not to disrupt the sleeping woman, “It’s all just a lot, and she is not feeling well.” 

“Poor Maya,” Bailey said, shaking her head, “Is there anything either of you need?” 

“No,” Carina said, “At least not right now.” 

“Do you need me to find someone to cover your service tomorrow?” Bailey asked, knowing Carina was scheduled to work an 8 hour shift the following day. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I want to save my time off for when she goes home. I’m going to work tomorrow.” 

“Alright,” Bailey said, nodding, “Well, if you need anything, just let me know.” 

“Thanks,” Carina nodded as Bailey left. Not long after, Maya woke up again. 

“Sorry about the breakdown,” Maya said, rubbing her tired eyes before scratching at the tape on her face. 

“Maya, you just had pretty major surgery,” Carina said, “A little crying is expected. Stop touching the tape.” 

“I forgot,” Maya said, moving her hand down. 

“How are you feeling?” Carina asked, shifting a little, “Tell the truth.” 

“Nauseous,” Maya said, “And tired and achy, but nothing is too bad right now.” 

Carina nodded, just letting Maya relax against her. The rest of the evening was calm. 

Maya did another round around the floor and after some pain meds, she knocked out, insisting that Carina go home for the night after she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I hope you liked this chapter! More to come soon!


	3. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

It was so hard for the brunette to leave her girlfriend, but she knew that she needed to rest so she could help Maya when she came home. It was sad going home to an empty apartment and after making herself some dinner, Carina packed herself a bag and went back to the hospital, deciding to sleep on the couch in Maya’s room, needing to be close to her. 

She fell asleep quickly, waking up every few hours when a nurse came in to give Maya meds and check her vitals. It wasn’t the most restful night, but it was better than being at home worrying. 

Around 3 am, after another nurse check, Maya woke up, looking over and seeing Carina who was also awake. 

“What are you doing here?” the blonde asked, rubbing her eyes, “I thought you went home to sleep.” 

“I couldn’t sleep with you here alone,” Carina shrugged, “And this couch isn’t terrible.” 

“Mmm,” Maya said, “Well, I think I’m awake now for the foreseeable future.” 

“Want me to come hold you?” Carina asked, sitting up. 

“You need to sleep,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“I can sleep with you,” Carina said, getting up and getting into the bed with Maya, “Besides, I know you have a better chance of falling asleep with me here.” 

“True,” Maya said as they settled into their position. 

Carina fell asleep at some point, but Maya was wide awake the rest of the night, only falling asleep when the nurse gave her more pain killers around 8 am, right around the time Carina left to go to work. 

“I will check on you later,” Carina said, pressing a kiss to Maya’s cooler forehead. 

Maya nodded sleepily, eyes already slipping shut. Carina headed off to her shift, finding herself extremely busy the entire time. She tried to go see Maya when one of her patients canceled, but instead, she got pulled into an emergency delivery. 

By the end of her shift, Carina was exhausted from running all day, but all she wanted was to go see Maya. After her last patient, she headed upstairs, finding Maya sitting up in bed, reading a book. 

“Carina,” Maya said, smiling as she walked in, “Hey. How was work?” 

“Long,” Carina said, “But good. How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya shrugged, playing with the IV tubing, “I think things might be starting to work again. I’m not feeling very well. Like an upset stomach.” 

“I’m sorry Bambina,” Carina frowned, sitting down next to her, “Do you need to use the bathroom?” 

“Maybe,” Maya said, shifting a little as her stomach cramped, “Maybe a walk first.” 

“Alright,” Carina nodded, “Do you want a nurse, or are you feeling strong enough to do it with just my help?” 

“Just you,” Maya said, moving to sit up. 

“Go slow,” Carina warned, gathering up Maya’s tubing. 

The blonde nodded, letting Carina help her out of bed. The nurses smiled when they saw the blonde up and walking. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” Maya said as they neared her room. 

“We’re almost there,” Carina nodded, helping her the rest of the way before leaving her to use the bathroom alone. 

“You alright Bambina?” Carina asked softly about five minutes later, a little worried. 

“Yeah,” Maya called back, “I think I’m done.” 

Carina heard the toilet flush and went into the bathroom as Maya started to wash her hands. 

“They can take this tube out of my nose,” she said as the brunette helped her back to bed. 

“Good,” Carina smiled, getting everything back in place. 

“But now I have the opposite problem as before,” Maya sighed as Carina covered her up in blankets. 

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well,” Carina frowned, pressing the nurse call button, hoping they could get Maya’s tube out sooner rather than later. 

The blonde was playing with the tape on it again, and that’s when Carina noticed how red it looked. 

“Bambina,” Carina said, pulling her hand down, “Oh, I think you are having a reaction to the tape on your face.” 

“That’s probably why it’s so damn itchy,” Maya said as the nurse came in. 

“What can I do for you?” the nurse asked, looking at Maya. 

“You said to tell you if I had a bowel movement,” the blonde said, feeling her cheeks flush a little, “And that then you could take the tube out.” 

“And you did?” the nurse asked, grabbing some gloves. 

“Yeah,” Maya nodded, hoping the nurse would just pull the tube. 

“She’s got a bit of an upset stomach,” Carina said, knowing it was important for that to go in Maya’s chart. 

“That is unfortunately not uncommon,” the nurse said sympathetically, “Hopefully, that will go away in a day or so. We can get some probiotics for you once you are handling solid food which also should help because the antibiotics you are on tend to upset the stomach. So, what I am going to do is just pull this tube out. You might gag a little, that’s perfectly normal. Just stay calm and keep breathing, alright?” 

Maya nodded, taking the emesis bag from the nurse as Carina held her hand. 

“Alright,” the nurse said, slowly pulling the tube from Maya’s nose. 

It wasn’t terrible, and Maya managed to only gag a little before it was all over. Once the tape was off her face, Carina winced at the welt that was there. 

“I will get some topical antihistamine for that,” the nurse said, “And I will put in your chart that you have a reaction to this kind of tape.” 

“Thanks,” Maya nodded as the nurse left, “One tube down, one to go.”

“Si,” Carina nodded, “And now you get to start on clear liquids.” 

“Lucky me,” Maya said sarcastically, knowing none of that would be very appetizing, “Speaking of food, Andy left some for you when she came by earlier. Her tia cooked for you.”

“Her tia is an excellent cook,” Carina said, looking in the bag and seeing a thermos and a box of what looked like cookies along with some tortillas. 

“You should eat some,” Maya said, gesturing to the bag. 

“Are you sure?” Carina asked, not wanting to bother Maya who was both not allowed solids yet and also not feeling well. 

“Yeah,” Maya nodded, “At least I think so. I’ll let you know if it makes me feel worse, although the nausea is pretty much gone at this point.” 

Carina nodded, sitting on the couch so the food wasn’t as close to her girlfriend, digging in. As she took a bite, she realized she hadn’t eaten anything all day and devoured all the soup and two tortillas in a matter of minutes before going to sit with Maya. 

“I have the cream,” the nurse said, coming back in, “Dr. Grey wants you to have something to drink in about an hour, just to keep getting everything back on track. We usually start with an electrolyte drink. What flavor would you like?” 

“Do you have orange?” Maya asked as the nurse carefully put the cream on her welt. 

“Yep,” the nurse nodded, “I will bring some in a little while and after that is your next dose of pain meds. Do you need anything else?” 

Maya shook her head, leaning back against her pillows. 

“Alright,” the nurse said, “Well, just press the button if you do.” 

“How is the pain?” Carina asked as she put an arm around her girlfriend. 

“It hasn’t been too terrible,” Maya said, shrugging, “Although, it is starting to feel pretty uncomfortable right now.” 

“Anything I can do?” Carina asked, kissing her cheek. 

“Just sit here with me,” Maya said, letting her head fall on Carina’s shoulder. 

Just as Maya was thinking about dozing off, there was a knock on the door and Jo Wilson walked in. 

“Hey,” the other OB said, “Sorry. Were you sleeping?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Just resting my eyes.” 

“How are you feeling?” Jo asked. 

“I’ve been better,” Maya said, “But it’s not too bad. How are you? How was the consult in LA?”

Originally, Carina was supposed to go to LA with a high risk patient to do a consult with Addison Montgomery, but then she had been sick with the cold and didn’t want to risk giving it to their patient who was immunocompromised so Jo had gone. 

In hindsight, it had been a blessing because otherwise, Carina would have been almost a thousand miles away when Maya’s appendix burst. 

“It was good,” Jo said, nodding, “We have a better idea of how to handle the case now, and Carina, I will get you all the notes soon.” 

“You should just take over her care,” Carina shrugged, “She is due in a month anyway, and you know the case.” 

“Are you sure?” Jo asked, knowing Carina really liked this mom. 

“Si,” Carina nodded. 

Honestly, Carina really didn’t want to have to deal with a crazy high risk patient who was also very needy with everything going on with Maya, and she was happy to give her to Jo. 

“Cool,” Jo said, nodding, “Well, I will still keep you updated on how things are going for her.” 

“Thank you,” Carina nodded, smiling. 

The three of them chatted for a while, or Jo and Carina chatted while Maya rested on Carina’s shoulder, slowly starting to feel worse and worse in the pain department but not telling anyone. Jo left about a half an hour later, and Carina looked down at Maya, noticing how quiet she had been. 

“Bambina,” Carina said, narrowing her eyes, “Are you in pain?” 

“Some,” Maya admitted, nodding, “It’s ok. Pain meds are in twenty minutes.” 

“Are you sure you can make it that long?” Carina asked, knowing when Maya admitted pain, it was bad. 

“I… Maybe,” Maya said, face contorting in pain as she talked, “Or, I don’t know. Carina, it really hurts.” 

Carina grabbed the remote, hitting the nurse call button, knowing Maya needed more meds. 

“I was just about to bring you something to drink,” the nurse said, coming in, “How can I help you?” 

“She is in a lot of pain,” Carina said, gesturing to Maya, “Is there anything she can have?” 

“Of course,” the nurse nodded, “I’ll be right back.” 

The nurse came back a minute later with a syringe that she put into the IV, Maya feeling some relief almost immediately. 

“That will probably make you pretty sleepy,” the nurse said, updating Maya’s chart, “We will try some fluids when you wake up. For now, just rest.” 

Maya nodded, already feeling the effects hitting her as she leaned on Carina’s shoulder. 

“Bambina, you need to say something when you are in pain like that,” Carina said gently, kissing her temple, “Before it gets that bad.” 

Maya nodded, already falling asleep. About an hour later, Maya woke up, finding Carina still sitting next to her, typing away on her laptop. 

“What are you working on?” Maya asked, drawing Carina’s attention away from her work. 

“Just some research,” Carina said, dropping a kiss on Maya’s head, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better than when I fell asleep,” Maya said, Carina setting her laptop aside and helping Maya sit up. 

“Good,” Carina smiled. 

“God, my hair is gross,” the blonde said, running her through her hair that was greasy from not being washed in close to three days and all the sweating from the fever she had been running until earlier that day. 

“When you are feeling a little better, we can try to wash it,” Carina said, “You can’t shower until after the drain is out and the incision starts to heal.”

“I am going to smell so bad by then,” Maya complained. 

“Maybe we can do a sponge bath tomorrow,” Carina offered, “And wash your hair in the sink. We will see how you’re feeling.” 

Maya nodded, just leaning against her girlfriend. 

“Are you feeling ready for something to drink?” Carina asked after a few minutes. 

“I guess,” Maya said, shrugging, “I still don’t feel great, but I know I need to start putting something in my body.” 

Just as Carina was about to press the call button, the nurse came in. 

“You’re awake,” she smiled, “Good. Are you ready for some of this?” 

“I guess,” Maya said, sitting up and taking the cup with a straw in it from the nurse, taking a small sip. 

“Ugg,” Maya said, shivering a little at the sweetness in the drink, “That is not good.” 

“Sorry,” the nurse said, “Do you think you can manage a little more?” 

“I guess,” Maya said, taking another sip, trying to get it past her taste buds and into her throat, “It’s so sweet.” 

“Most people like the sweetness,” the nurse said, frowning. 

“Maya doesn’t do sweets,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“I can water it down next time,” the nurse offered, “Cut the sweetness a little. Or we could do some chicken broth if this stays down ok.” 

“That would be way better,” Maya said, taking another sip, trying not to gag at the sweet flavor.

She made it through about half the cup, enough to please the nurse. 

“Now, if that doesn’t stay down, you need to let me know,” the nurse said, marking how much she had had in her chart, “I am going to get you a water cup so if you get thirsty, you can have that.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, leaning back on Carina. 

“You alright?” Carina asked, kissing her forehead as the nurse left. 

“That stuff tasted like the pure Gatorade I used to try to sneak on race days,” Maya shuddered, “Normally, Lane only let me have watered down electrolyte drinks, but on race days, sometimes, the other coaches would bring Gatorade and I would try to get some. Of course, if he found out, there were punishments, almost all of which involved me throwing that stuff back up.” 

“Oh Maya,” Carina frowned, “I am so sorry.” 

“It’s whatever,” Maya said, shrugging, “Hopefully, that doesn’t happen today.” 

Carina nodded, holding Maya a little tighter. After two years together, Carina had heard a lot of things that had happened to her girlfriend as a child, but every time she heard a new one, it broke her heart. 

Lucky for Maya, the drink stayed where it was supposed to, and although it made her stomach ache more, it was good to finally have something in her system again that wasn’t through an IV. 

“Can we walk again?” Maya asked, starting to feel antsy from doing nothing but lay in a bed for most of the past two and a half days. 

“Sure,” Carina nodded, knowing Maya needed to move, “It keeps getting easier as you lose more and more tubes.” 

“I know,” Maya nodded, slowly moving to get up, “Do you think they’ll take the drain out soon?” 

“It is still draining quite a bit,” Carina said, looking at the bag attached to the tube, “You’ll probably still have it for two or three more days.” 

Maya groaned a little, but knew that it was important to get the infection out of her abdomen so she didn’t get sicker. This time, Maya did two laps around the floor, making Carina smile as she saw glimpses of normal Maya coming back. 

Once they were done, Maya fell asleep again for a little while, Carina also resting a little too. 

Around 7, the nurse brought Maya some broth which the blonde liked much better than the electrolyte drink, drinking almost all of it. That proved to not be the best idea for her sensitive stomach, and she got sick again about an hour later. 

After that, she had her nightly pain meds, and she knocked out, Carina falling asleep next to her. The brunette woke up around midnight, thinking about getting up and going to sleep on the couch, but Maya was tucked so close to her, she was worried she would wake her if she moved. Instead, she just snuggled closer, falling asleep again quickly. 

The next day was pretty similar to the one before, although Maya was able to keep down everything she was given to eat, meaning she was actually going to be able to eat real food the following day. Carina was off all day, meaning the two of them spent a lot of time walking slow laps around the floor and listening to music together. 

The doctor also helped Maya wash her hair in the sink, something the blonde was beyond grateful for. 

Maya was determined to be off all narcotic pain meds so the following day, she refused to let the nurses give her any. She was four days post op at this point and ready to stop feeling so loopy and drugged. 

Carina was working again, leaving Maya alone, or as alone as someone in a hospital filled with their friends could be. Travis and Vic stopped by for a few hours, impressed by how much better she looked. Maya walked around a lot that day, now that she was off her heavy pain meds, her body was demanding to move. 

By the time Carina came back that evening, Maya was exhausted from how much she had done but overall feeling better. Meredith had checked on her earlier that day, and decided, if everything still looked good, that the following evening, Maya could lose the drain, meaning that she would be able to go home soon. The smile that filled her girlfriend’s face was one that Carina had been missing over the past few days. 

The following day, Carina went home for a few hours to get things ready for when Maya came home, but planned to be back before Maya was taken to get the drain removed around 5 pm. 

She got back around 3, finding Maya just sitting in bed, looking grumpy. 

“What’s wrong Bambina?” Carina asked, setting down a bag she had brought from home. 

“Nothing,” Maya snapped, “Why does everyone keep asking me how I’m doing? I am fine.” 

“Hey,” Carina said, confused, “What is going on?”

“I’m fine,” Maya snapped again. 

“Alright,” Carina said, putting up her hands, “I am going to go get some coffee. If you feel like talking when I get back, great. If not, I am going to go down to my office and work.” 

Carina left the room without another word from either of them. Carina was frustrated but also knew from experience with Maya that the blonde covered how she was really feeling with anger. 

It was something she worked hard to not do, that she had spent extensive therapy sessions talking about and working on exercises to help her be more open with her feelings, both physical and emotional. It had really been getting better, especially over the past six months, and Maya had be so much more open with Carina. But sick or hurting Maya was a different story, and she tended to revert back to her old, bad habits. 

The OB was hoping by the time she got back from getting herself some much needed coffee, the blonde would be ready to talk. However, she was fully prepared to walk away for longer if that’s what it took to get Maya to talk to her. 

Carina got back to the room, taking a deep breath before walking in. The sight before her broke her heart a little. Maya was laying in the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Are you ready to talk?” Carina asked gently. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Maya said, still staring at the ceiling. 

“Why did you?” Carina asked, brushing a loose piece of hair off Maya’s forehead, frowning when she felt how warm she was, but deciding to wait for a minute to address that. 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, wiping at the tears on her face, “I just feel so… angry maybe.”

“How is your pain?” Carina asked, knowing that when Maya was in pain, it came out as anger 90% of the time. 

“I don’ know,” Maya shrugged, not looking at Carina. 

“Bambina,” Carina said, sitting down, “Be honest. How is your pain?” 

“It’s getting worse,” Maya said, biting her lip, “It’s been so much better but now it hurts so much.” 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Carina asked. 

“Because I should be getting over the pain,” Maya said, “It’s supposed to be getting better. The drain is supposed to be coming out in a few hours.”

“Maya, I think you have a fever,” Carina said, brushing a piece of hair from her face, “Which is not good. I need to check your incision site, or I can call a nurse and have them do it.” 

“Can you do it?” Maya asked. 

Carina nodded, getting up and grabbing some gloves. Maya had had a dressing change the day before, and nothing looked wrong, but things could change quickly. Carina carefully pulled off the dressing, sighing when she saw the angry redness and puss that were tell-tale signs of infections. 

“Can you hit the call button?” Carina asked, touching around the incision, Maya hissing as she did so, “Sorry. You have some kind of infection going on here.” 

“No,” Maya said, tears filling her eyes, “No. I don’t want an infection. I want the drain out and to go home tomorrow.” 

“I know,” Carina said, pulling off her gloves, moving closer to Maya’s face, “I know. But we need to get this infection under control. How long has it been hurting?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, shrugging, “It started being more sore this morning, but I fell asleep while you were gone and when I woke up, it hurt so bad.” 

“You should have said something,” Carina sighed as the nurse walked in. 

“What is going on?” she asked, seeing Maya’s gown up. 

“She has a post-op infection,” Carina said, gesturing to the inflamed area. 

“Yes she does,” the nurse nodded, looking, “Let me page Dr. Grey and we can get this sorted out.” 

Meredith came in a few minutes later, ordering a full blood panel and swabs of the incision. 

“Can you still take the drain out?” Maya asked, hoping beyond hope that the answer was yes. 

“I want to wait until morning,” Meredith said, still looking at the incision, “Just to see what your blood panels look like.” 

Maya nodded, keeping a brave face. 

“Get some rest,” Meredith said, “I’m going to rush these in the lab and then we will get you started on some new antibiotics to treat this.” 

Maya nodded, but as soon as Meredith was out of the room, she broke down. 

“Shhhh,” Carina said, rubbing her back, “It’s going to be ok. You are going to be ok.” 

“I just want to be better,” Maya sobbed, “I want to go home and be out of the hospital and be better.” 

“I know,” Carina said, rubbing her back, “I know. You will soon. Hopefully, we can get you on some antibiotics and it will start to clear up.” 

Maya just cried in Carina’s arms, the disappointment of not getting the drain out combined with the fever making her extremely emotional. Within a few hours, Maya was on another antibiotic and something for the fever and had fallen asleep in Carina’s arms, both of them hoping that the new meds plus some sleep would have Maya back on track by the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I think this story has one, maybe two chapters left. It kinda depends on where the writing takes me. As always, any suggestions are always happily taken. Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It means so much to me!!


	4. Going Home

Things were not much better the next day, and Maya spent most of the day sleeping as her fever soared. There were a lot of tears because all Maya wanted was to feel better, and all she was feeling was worse. 

Carina spent a lot of time wiping down Maya’s face with a cool cloth, playing soft music, and just trying anything and everything she could to alleviate some of Maya’s distress. The doctor was happy that Maya slept a lot because she seemed to at least be semi-comfortable when she was unconscious. 

It killed Carina to leave her to go to work the following day, but she really wanted to save her time off so she could be home with Maya when there weren’t doctors and nurses around to care for her. 

Luckily, by the time Carina got off, Maya was sleeping, and when she woke up, she was soaking wet and cool to the touch. Her incision was still red, but it was looking better too. 

Carina gave her a sponge bath after Maya’s bedding got changed which made her feel a lot better, and Carina less worried that Maya was going to go septic from the infection. 

The following morning, Meredith decided it was finally time to take the drain out.

“I’m finally free,” Maya said as the drain was carefully removed, and a few stitches were put over the hole. 

“Yes you are,” Meredith said, nodding, “And I’ll let Carina tell you the good news.” 

“What?” Maya said, looking at Carina. 

“Well, I talked to Meredith while you were sleeping,” Carina said, “And she said you can go home tonight if everything goes well for the rest of the day.” 

“Really?” Maya asked, looking at her, “I get to leave.” 

“Si,” Carina said, “As long as your fever stays down and the pain stays manageable.”

“It’s been almost a week I think,” Maya said, not really able to keep good track of time. 

“It has been eight days,” Carina nodded, “I am sure you are ready to go home.” 

“I’m sure you are too,” Maya said, looking at her girlfriend, “You’ve spent every night here since I got here.” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, “I am also ready, but home without you feels strange.” 

“I can’t believe I really get to leave,” Maya said, “That means I get to put on real clothes too.” 

“It does,” Carina nodded, “I brought some things that should be loose enough to not bother that incision.” 

“You’re the best,” Maya said, leaning over and giving her a kiss. 

The rest of the day was mostly filled with walks around the floor, a nap for Maya, and Carina packing up the things that had been accumulating in the room over the past week. 

Around 2, after Maya had had lunch, Carina headed out to grab Maya’s meds, take their stuff home, and get everything ready for when Maya came home. 

She was back to the hospital around 4, and when she got there, she was impressed to see Maya sitting in bed, dressed in real clothes for the first time in over a week. 

“Meredith just came by,” Maya said, “And she signed my discharge papers.” 

“Oh, Bambina,” Carina smiled, walking over and planting a kiss on Maya’s lips, “That is great news.” 

“Now that you are here, we just have to tell a nurse, and I get to get out of here,” Maya said.

“I will go make that happen,” Carina nodded, leaving the room. 

A few minutes later, Carina came back in. 

“She said she will be in in about five minutes,” Carina said as Maya looked at her phone, “Who are you texting?” 

“Andy texted and asked if she could stop by this evening,” Maya said, “I told her I was going home, and that she could come by if that’s ok?” 

“Of course,” Carina nodded, “As long as you are feeling up to it.” 

“I think I will be,” Maya said, nodding, “I feel pretty good right now. It’s a little sore, but Meredith said that was to be expected with the drain removal.” 

“Si,” Carina nodded, “It should go away in a day or two, but you are probably going to be pretty achy for the next few weeks.” 

“I heard,” Maya said, “I am off active duty for at least a month.” 

“You have to let your body heal,” Carina said, “Even more so now because of the secondary infection.”

“I know,” Maya nodded, rubbing her eyes, “Mer said I can go back to desk duty next week as long as everything is healing alright.” 

Just then, the nurse came in. 

“I don’t need a wheelchair,” Maya complained, shaking her head. 

“It’s hospital protocol,” the nurse said, pulling it up next to the bed. 

“I will go pull the car up,” Carina said, heading out. 

The nurse helped Maya into the wheelchair, the blonde not thrilled but knowing better than to fight. As she was pushed down the hall, they ran into Amelia. 

“Hey,” the neurosurgeon said, “Finally breaking out?”

“Yeah,” Maya nodded, “Finally.” 

“Mind if I take her down?” Amelia asked the nurse, “I promise I will not let her out of the chair.” 

“Of course Dr. Shepard,” the nurse nodded, letting Amelia take the wheelchair. 

“I love pushing you around Bishop,” Amelia laughed as she pushed Maya to the elevator. 

“Haha, you’re so funny Shepard,” the blonde said, shaking her head, “I am fine to walk.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you are,” Amelia said, “But this is the law of the land around here.” 

Amelia pushed Maya out of the front doors where Carina was waiting with the car.

“Amelia?” Carina said, confused as she got out to help Maya in, “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I ran into your woman on my way to my office and decided I would bring her out myself,” Amelia said, locking the wheelchair before going to help Maya up, “I figured I probably wouldn’t be seeing you around here for a while.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Maya grumbled as Carina helped her into the car. 

“I am going to be off for the next few days,” Carina said, ignoring Maya’s protest, “But Meredith said she can go back to work next week, just on desk.” 

“Well, heal quickly Maya,” Amelia said, “I’ll probably stop by later this week. Let me know if you guys need anything.” 

“Thanks Amelia,” Maya said, smiling a little. 

“Grazie Amelia,” Carina nodded, heading to the driver’s side, “See you soon.” 

The neurosurgeon waved as the two of them drove off. Once they got back to their apartment, Carina helped Maya to the elevator. 

“I want to do stairs,” Maya complained. 

“Not yet,” Carina said, “Give your poor body a little chance to rest. You can try stairs tomorrow.” 

Maya wasn’t thrilled but decided Carina was right. They got up to their place, Maya sighing as she walked in the door. 

“I have missed being here,” Maya said as she took off her shoes before going over to the couch. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to be in bed?” Carina asked, going into the kitchen. 

“I’m sure,” Maya said, carefully sitting down, “Andy is going to come by soon, and I have been in a bed for the better part of the past week. Plus, out here, I can be with you.” 

Carina smiled, shaking her head as she filled a large glass with water, “Do you want anything besides water?”

“Not right now,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Alright,” Carina said, coming over to the couch, putting the cup on the table before sitting down. 

As soon as she did, Maya moved so she was in her arms. 

“I love you,” Carina smiled, pressing a kiss to Maya’s forehead. 

They put on a movie, both of them just enjoying being at home together. Around a half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Maya moved to get up, but Carina stopped her. 

“You just rest,” Carina said, getting up herself. Carina opened the door, letting Andy in. 

“Hey,” Maya said, smiling at her friend. 

“How are you feeling?” Andy asked as Carina took the bag of food she brought. 

“Better than before,” Maya said as Andy came in, sitting down on the other couch, “Still not great, but being home is good. How are things at the station?” 

“Jack and I are holding it down,” Andy said, “Nothing too big has come through. When are you allowed back?” 

“Next week,” Maya said, earning her a look from her girlfriend as she walked into the room, “But only on desk. I’m not allowed on active duty for at least a month, more if this doesn’t heal right.”

“That’s not terrible,” Andy said, smiling as she watched Maya lean on Carina, “It’ll go fast.” 

“I hope so,” Maya said, glancing down at her stomach. 

Andy stayed and chatted with them for a while, Maya fading slowly the longer they sat there. 

“You need to sleep,” Andy said as Maya’s eyes snapped back open after she fell asleep a little, “I’ll come back by another day.” 

“Let me know if anything cool happens at the station,” Maya said, “Thanks for coming by.” 

“And thank you for the food,” Carina said, getting up and opening the door for Andy. 

“Of course,” Andy said, giving Carina a small hug, “Let me know if you guys need anything.” 

“Grazie,” Carina nodded as she closed the door before heading back to Maya, “Bambina, no sleeping yet. You need to eat something and take some meds.” 

“I’m tired,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes. 

“I know,” Carina said, planting a kiss on Maya’s forehead, “Andy brought chicken soup. I am going to go heat that up. Why don’t you go climb in bed, and I’ll bring you some. Then after your meds, you can sleep all you want.” 

Maya nodded, putting her hand out for Carina to help her. The brunette helped her up, Maya’s ab muscles still beyond achy from surgery. “Can you make it to bed on your own?” Carina asked gently. 

“Yeah,” Maya nodded, slowly shuffling toward the bedroom as Carina went into the kitchen. Carina quickly heated some soup before bringing it to Maya who was lying in bed looking exhausted. 

“Eat as much as you can,” Carina said, knowing Maya’s stomach had still been touchy lately. 

“You need to eat too,” Maya said, taking the bowl, “Go get something. I’m fine.” 

Carina relented, going back to the kitchen, coming back with the salad Andy had brought for her. They ate dinner together in bed, Maya managing about half a bowl of soup. Carina then gave her her medicine, two heavy antibiotics and some prescription Advil, before the blonde curled up under the blankets. 

“Sleep well Bambina,” Carina said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “I will be here when you wake up.” 

Maya nodded, already almost asleep. Carina smiled as she watched Maya sleep, happy they were finally home in their own bed that was actually meant for two people with no tubes or wires attached to Maya’s body. Carina was also exhausted and decided to sleep too. The night went well, Carina waking Maya up for some Tylenol so her pain didn’t get out of control, but other than that, they both slept all night. 

The next day, Maya was insistent that they go for a short walk, needing to be outside. Carina agreed, only if Maya would go slow and they didn’t go far. The blonde agreed, and they went for a short walk, just around their apartment complex, the blonde even convincing her girlfriend to let her try the stairs. 

By the time they got home, Maya was exhausted and immediately got into bed when they got home. 

“How is the pain?” Carina asked as Maya yawned. 

“It’s getting to be up there,” Maya said, “Can I take something?” 

Si,” Carina nodded, giving her some Tylenol, “Rest now.” 

Maya slept for a few hours, waking up feeling less tired, but not great. 

“What’s wrong, Bambina?” Carina asked, seeing the look on Maya’s face. 

“My stomach hurts,” Maya said, “I think it’s just from all the antibiotics, but it is not enjoyable.” 

“I knew I forgot something,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I wanted to get probiotics to help with that. I can run out and get some right now.” 

“Not now,” Maya said, shaking her head, leaning on Carina, “Stay. I don’t feel good.” 

“Fine,” Carina said, wrapping an arm around Maya. 

They stayed there for a little while before Maya’s stomach demanded she get up. While she was in the bathroom, Carina checked her phone, seeing Amelia had texted and asked if she could come over. Carina waited until Maya got back from the bathroom, the blonde looking miserable as she climbed back into bed. 

“How would you feel if Amelia dropped by?” Carina asked, not wanting to push because of how exhausted Maya looked, “If you’re not feeling up to it, that is ok.”

“I really don’t feel well,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “Sorry.” 

“Do not apologize,” Carina said, shaking her head, “She said she had food to drop off, so I am going to tell her she can drop it off, but not stay. I am also going to ask her to pick up some probiotics for you so I don’t have to go out later.”

Maya nodded, leaning against Carina as she tried to get comfortable. Carina texted Amelia back, letting her know what was going on. Amelia said she totally understood, and that she would drop the stuff of in about twenty minutes. Carina set her phone down, feeling Maya shifting beside her. 

“Is anything bothering you beside an upset tummy?” Carina asked, wrapping her arms around Maya. 

“I’m just achy,” Maya said, “My abs are so sore.” 

“Can I see your incision?” Carina asked, wanting to make sure the infection under control, “The dressing needs to be changed anyway.” 

Maya nodded, moving a little, pulling up her shirt. 

“Let me go grab new dressings,” Carina said, getting out of bed, “I’ll be right back.” 

Maya nodded, relaxing into her pillows. A minute later, Carina was back with some gloves on and everything she needed to do a dressing change. 

“Alright,” the doctor said, going to her girlfriend’s side, “Is it hurting at all?” 

“Not really,” Maya said, shaking her head as Carina started taking off the tape, “It’s a little sore, but not like it was when it was infected.” 

“Good,” Carina nodded, taking off the dressing, smiling as she saw the normal looking incision, “It looks good. No redness, no abnormal swelling.” 

“Yay,” Maya said sarcastically as she looked, “When do the stitches come out?” 

“Two weeks post op,” Carina said, “So four more days.” 

Maya nodded wincing a little as Carina cleaned around the wound. 

“Sorry,” the brunette said, frowning. 

“It’s fine,” Maya said, “Just feels weird.” 

Carina applied the topical antibiotic before putting another gauze pad down, taping it carefully. She then went and threw away all the wrappings before climbing back into bed with Maya. 

“I think I overdid it today,” Maya admitted quietly as Carina rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry Bambina,” Carina frowned, feeling bad she had let Maya push herself the way she did. 

“It’s not your fault,” Maya mumbled, “I should have listened to my body better.” 

Carina kissed Maya’s forehead, wishing more than anything that she could make Maya feel better. 

About ten minutes later, Amelia texted, saying she was there, asking if Carina wanted her to just leave the stuff outside the door. 

“I’m going to go talk to Amelia, just for a minute,” Carina said as Maya moved her head off her shoulder, “I won’t be long.” 

Maya nodded, leaning against her pillows. 

“Hey,” Carina said, opening the door, “Thanks for this.” 

“Of course,” Amelia nodded, handing Carina the bag of takeout and the bag of groceries Carina had asked her to get, “Is she alright?” 

“She overdid it today,” Carina sighed, “And the antibiotics are not agreeing with her. She is on two strong ones because of all the infections, and they are messing with her stomach.” 

“I understand,” Amelia nodded, “Well, I hope she feels better, and if you guys need anything else, let me know.” 

“Grazie Amelia,” Carina nodded as her friend left, closing the door behind her. 

She took the bags into the kitchen, putting Maya’s portion of the takeout in the fridge, knowing she wouldn’t be up for Thai food tonight. 

She put the groceries she had asked Amelia to pick up, saltines, bananas, bread, yogurt, away before grabbing a container of yogurt for Maya along with two probiotic pills and her own Thai food before going into the bedroom. 

“How’s Amelia?” Maya asked as Carina sat down on the bed. 

“Good,” Carina said, “She brought us some Thai food, but I didn’t think you would be up for it.” 

“Yeah, no,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Which is why I brought you some yogurt,” Carina said, “You should eat it. It will probably help, and some probiotic pills.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, sitting up and accepting the pills and food. 

“Will me eating in here bother you?” Carina asked, gesturing to her own dinner. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’m alright.” 

The rest of the night was mostly just spent in bed relaxing as Maya tried to feel better. Luckily for Maya, by the following evening, she was feeling a lot better and managed another short walk without feeling so terrible afterward, the probiotics helping her stomach calm back down a little.

The next few days just kept getting better, and by the time she had her first follow up appointment, the blonde was actually feeling human again. 

She got her stitches out and was given the all clear to go back to work, provided she stay on desk duty for at least two weeks. Maya wasn’t thrilled, but knew that it was probably a good idea. 

A little over a week later, she wished she had listened to Dr. Grey’s advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I have one chapter left for this story, and then it is done! If you have any prompts for other Marina stories, hit me up. My classes end on Monday, and then I am free until I start grad school in August so I'm hoping I have more time to write. Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!


	5. Reinjured

Maya went back to work, and everything was fine. She was staying behind when her team went on calls, catching up on paperwork and other things around the station. 

However, about a week after she got back, Jack was out sick, and Andy was on Aid Car and had been called out to a scene. They had a sub for Jack for the shift, but not another lieutenant. 

As the alarms sounded in the station, Maya realized all her ranking firefigthers were gone, meaning there was no one to be in charge at the scene. She made the snap descision to go with her team on the call, telling herself she would just stay outside, running point and giving directions. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Vic asked as Maya climbed into the truck. 

“I’ll be fine,” the blonde said, “I won’t go in. I can give orders. That requires no physical movement I haven’t been cleared for.” 

Vic nodded, not sure she should believe her friend, but because she was also her boss, she decided to go along with her idea. They got to the scene and everything seemed fine. It was a house fire, and the team worked quickly to get it under control. 

However, about five minutes into it, the fire still wasn’t under control and they were informed there was a child trapped inside. Maya sent Vic and Travis in, everyone else working on getting the fire out. They had the aid car from 23 there with them and Andy radioed, saying she was on her way too. 

Everything from there happened so fast. Maya was told they had the kid, that they were coming out, when all of a sudden, she head Travis yelling Vic’s name, and she was being informed there was a firefighter down. Without even thinking, Maya pulled on her mask and ran inside. 

“Captain, what the hell are you doing ?” Travis asked as Maya found them. 

“What happened to Hughes?” Maya asked, more concerned about her friend. 

“She fell down the stairs,” Travis said, “She’s can’t put weight on her ankle and she got knocked out for a second.” 

“Get the kid to the aid car,” Maya ordered, “I’ll pull Hughes out.” 

“You can’t,” Travis said as the house started to creak. 

“This house is coming down,” Maya said, “Go.” 

Travis wasn’t happy, but he ran out, Maya going to grab Vic. The blonde pulled her friend out, not feeling anything until she had Vic outside. 

Once they were both safe, Maya collapsed next to Vic, her ab muscles searing in pain. 

“What happened?” Andy said, running over with Ben, “Maya, what the hell were you thinking?” 

“Had to get her out,” the blonde said, trying to calm the muscles in abdomen. 

“Let’s get them both in the aid car,” Ben said, looking between the two of them. 

“I’m fine,” Maya said. 

“Then stand up on your own,” Andy challeneged, knowing from the look on Maya’s face that that wasn’t going to happen. 

When Maya couldn’t, she admitted defeat. 

“Fine,” Maya said, her abs still on fire, “I’ll go.” 

As Ben helped Vic, Andy helped Maya and soon enough, both of them were in the aid car. 

“Do you think you broke it?” Maya asked Vic as they started to Grey Sloan. 

“No,” Vic said, shaking her head, “I think it might be sprained. You should not have done that.” 

“The house literally fell down minutes after we got out,” Maya said, still trying to breathe through the pain. 

“Carina is going to kill you,” Andy said, shaking her head, “and then us for letting you be that stupid. You had major abdominal surgery less than a month ago.” 

“And I am currently being reminded of that, thank you very much,” Maya said, the pain going down slightly making breathing a little easier. 

They pulled up to the hospital, both Vic and Maya claiming they were fine. 

“Will you two be quiet,” Andy said, shaking her head, “Vic fell down a slight of stairs. She was knocked out momentarily and she was complaining of pain in her left ankle. And Maya decided to play hero and has been having pain around her surgical site.” 

“I’ll take Bishop,” Meredith said, “Helm, take Vic and page Shepard for a neuro consult.” 

“Yes Dr. Grey,” Helm nodded as Vic was wheeled in on the stretcher, Maya finding herself in the wheelchair. 

“So, how bad is what I did?” Maya asked as Meredith took her into an exam room. 

“Well, it depends on what we find on the ultrasound,” Meredith said, “You are probably healed enough that you didn’t reopen your internal site, but I am worried about muscle tearing.”

Maya groaned as she stood up, pulling off her turnouts. 

“Please tell me you didn’t page Carina,” Maya said, gingerly climbing up onto the exam table. 

“I didn’t yet,” Meredith said, “But I can if you want me to.”

“Can you wait until you know what this is?” Maya said, biting her lip as she leaned back, pain getting worse as she reclined, but better once she was flat. 

“Sure,” Meredith said, nodding, “I can’t page her without your permission anyways, HIPPA.” 

Maya nodded as she untucked her shirt. 

“Well, the incision site looks fine,” Meredith said, pulling on some gloves and touching the area around the incision, “Now, tell me if this hurts.” 

Meredith prodded around Maya’s abdomen, the blonde wincing a few times. 

“Alright,” Meredith said, “I’m going to go grab an ultrasound. I think you probably just tore some of the muscles that we opened up, but I just want to double check.”

“How much is this going to set my recovery back?” Maya asked, scared to know the answer. “It could be a few more weeks,” Meredith said, “Maybe more.” 

“Damn it,” Maya said, putting her head back on the pillows, “Um, can you page Carina?” 

“Of course,” Meredith nodded, leaving the room. 

Maya laid there, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wouldn’t change what she did today because if she hadn’t gone in, Vic likely would not have made it out. However, she was not going to be chained to her desk for longer. 

Meredith came in a few minutes later with the ultrasound machine. 

“Carina is in the middle of a delivery,” Meredith said, “Don’t worry. She doesn’t know you’re here yet, but the charge nurse said she would send her down once it’s done. This might be a little cold.” 

Maya nodded as Meredith squeezed some of the gel on her belly, going over the area where the pain was. 

“Yep,” Meredith nodded, “See here, we stitched these muscles back together after surgery, but they are separated again. It’s not enough that I need to go back in and fix it, but it is going to take a while to heal. Maya, it is very important that you do not agrivate this again, or it will be another surgery.” 

The blonde nodded, wiping the tears off her face. 

“How’s your pain?” Meredith asked, wiping the gel off Maya’s belly. 

“If I’m not moving or breathing or sitting, it’s not bad,” Maya said, “I don’t want anything for it, except maybe some tylonal or something. That would be good.” 

“I will send a nurse in with some,” Meredith nodded. 

“Hey, do you know where Vic is?” Maya asked, pulling her shirt back down.

“She’s two rooms down I believe,” Meredith said, “Although I’m sure Amelia has her in CT. I can have the nurse put you in her room if it’s alright with her.” 

“It will be,” Maya nodded, “That would be great.” 

“I will go talk to the nurse and get you some tylonal and have you moved.” 

“Thanks,” Maya nodded. 

“Please, be careful Maya,” Meredith said, going to leave, “I don’t want to see you here for any reason other than bothering your girlfriend for a very long time. Oh, and you can concider this your month post-op visit. I want to see you in 6 weeks to see how the tear is doing.” 

“Sounds good,” Maya nodded, deciding not to sit up until she had to. 

Within ten minutes, Maya had had some meds and was sitting in Vic’s room, the younger woman still waiting for a CT because the machine went down. 

“Do you think you’re concussed?” Maya asked. 

“If I am, it’s mild,” Vic said, “I have a headache, but even that is not too bad. My memory is intacted. I remember everything about the accident, even the fall. I wouldn’t believe I was out except that Trav said I was.” 

“And the ankle?” Maya asked. 

“Link said it is sprained,” Vic said, rubbing it a little, “I’m getting a boot for two weeks.” 

“So you get desk duty with me,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“How long are you strapped to it?” Vic asked. 

“At least another month and a half,” Maya sighed, “I tore the muscles Meredith had to cut to get my appendix out and if I mess them up again, it’s another surgery.” 

“I’m so sorry Maya,” Vic said, feeling guilty. 

“Hey, you are alive,” Maya shrugged, “I would rather have you alive and be in pain than have you gone.” 

“Thanks,” Vic said, cracking a smile. 

A few minutes later, a nurse came and got Vic for her CT, leaving Maya alone to wait. Not long after Vic left, the door opened again, Carina storming in. 

“Hey,” Maya said, trying to gague how much trouble she was in. 

“What part of desk duty was confusing yo you?” Carina asked, “What the hell were you doing out in the field? You promised.” 

“I know,” Maya said, “But…” 

“No,” Carina said, “I don’t want excuses. I just came down here to make sure you were alright, but I need to get back to work. I do not have time to take off when you decide to disobey doctor’s orders and injure yourself less than three weeks after abdominal surgery. I am off in four hours. I will see you at home.” 

Maya did everything in her power not to start crying right then and there as Carina walked out. 

Once the door was closed again, Maya broke down, the sobs that racked her body making her abs hurt more. She ended up having a panic attack that she managed to get herself out of just before Vic got back. 

“Maya,” Vic said, noticing how bad her friend looked, “What happened?” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, wiping the tears off her face, “It’s nothing.” 

Vic knew Maya was lying, but decided to leave her be. After a few minuntes, the blonde looked at her. 

“Carina’s pissed I hurt myself,” she said, “And she has every rite to be. I was stupid and should not have even gone with you guys out there.” 

“Well, you are right that you shouldn’t have come with us,” Vic said, knowing Maya could take the tough love, “And I should have said something, but I am grateful you were there because I might have ended up as barbecue without you. But that being said, you have to take better care of yourself, Mai.” 

“I know,” Maya said, wiping a tear from her eye, “I will be better this time.” 

“And if you aren’t, I will kick your ass,” Vic said, cracking a small smile, “We need you, but we need you healthy.” 

Maya nodded, smiling at Vic a little. She stayed until Vic was discharged with an extrememly mild concussion and sprained ankle which was going to keep her out longer than the concussion. 

“How are we going to get home?” Vic asked as she strapped her new shoe on. 

“I’ll call Andy and see if she can send someone to pick us up,” Maya sighed, wincing as she moved to grab her phone. 

Just as Maya was about to text Andy, there was a knock on the door. 

“Can I come in?” Carina asked softly. 

“Don’t you need to be working?” Maya asked, not looking at Carina. 

“I got some to cover the last two hours of my shift,” Carina said, “Can I take you home?” 

“I don’t want to make you take off time,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Please?” Carina said, “And Vic, I can take you home too.” 

“That would be great,” Vic nodded. 

Maya nodded, agreeing. Carina helped Maya up and soon enough, Vic was dropped off and they were back at their place. 

“You can go back to work,” Maya said as she went into the apartment, “I’m fine.” 

“Bambina, come sit,” Carina said, motioning for Maya to come to the couch. 

The blonde obliged, wincing as she sat. 

“I am sorry,” Carina said with a sigh, “I should not have yelled like I did. It was inappropriate and you did not deserve it. You know what you did was not smart, you did not need me yelling it at you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Maya said, “I know I should not have done what I did. In the moment, all I could think was that Vic was going to die if I did not get her out of there.” 

“Would she have?” Carina asked. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, “She couldn’t walk and the building literally colappsed as I got her onto the lawn. It was bad.” 

“Well, as much as I wish you did not reinjure yourself,” Carina sighed, “I am glad Vic is alive and you are alive, but Bambina, you need to follow Meredith’s orders.” 

“I know,” Maya nodded, “She made that explicitly clear. If I don’t, I’m going back under the knife. I will listen. I won’t leave the station when I’m on shift except to get coffee and grocery shop. Vic basically told me she will kill me if I try anything.” 

“Good,” Carina smiled, “Now, are you feeling up to a shower because you stink.” 

“I know,” Maya nodded, “I think I could manage a shower, but not a long one.” 

“Your abs are sore aren’t they?” Carina asked as they got up. 

“That’s a rhetorical question, right?” Maya asked, “Because they are screaming so loud right now, I can’t tell if you are serious.” 

“I am joking, Bambina,” Carina said, “I know you are hurting. Come on. I will help you.” 

Soon enough, they were in bed, Maya finding that laying flat made everything feel the best. 

“I’m sorry you are having to take care of me again,” Maya said as Carina played with her hair. 

“Don’t apologize,” Carina said, “I enjoy taking care of you. Now rest. It will make you feel better.” 

Over the next eight weeks, Maya did everything she was supposed to, working from her desk, not lifting anything, spending a lot of time lying down and letting her muscles heal.

Finally, three months after her appendix ruptured, Meredith cleared her for regular, active duty. 

“I am glad you can go back to normal work tomorrow,” Carina said, smiling as she and Maya climbed into bed the evening after Maya’s doctor’s appointment. 

“You know,” Maya said, looking over at Carina, “Meredith cleared me for everything, all regular activities which means…” 

“I was wondering when you were going to figure that out,” Carina said, already moving to pull off Maya’s shirt. 

“God, I should have listened the first time,” Maya said, feeling arousal fill her body as Carina started kissing her jawline, “Three months without this… Now that is too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I really enjoyed writing this story. Also, we are one week out from the next episode finally! I am going to try to publish either every day or every other day until then. I have some stuff already written, and I have a free weekend for the first time since I can't remember when so fingers crossed. If there is anything you want to see me write, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm thinking maybe a 3 parter, but I will see how it goes. As always, if you have any prompts, hit me up!


End file.
